Outtakes...bAkA Style
by Ashael
Summary: Randomness with the happy lil additive charas. Wooh! Reviews, pleeez ;-;


Outtakes  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Heero: Would you please SHUT THE HELL UP!??! I'M SO SICK OF THAT LINE!!  
  
Everyone Else: *snickers*  
  
*beep*  
  
(Asaki is practicing with her swords when one of the blades fall off the handle)  
  
Asaki: *pauses, staring at the handle for a moment*…*sees Duo giggling in the wings* DUO! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!! *runs after him with the remaining sword*  
  
Duo: FERRET! *runs*  
  
Asaki: *stops and shakes her head sadly* Duo, only you can screw up a blooper…  
  
Duo: *sweatdrops*  
  
*beep*  
  
(Computer Room Scene from Endless Waltz)  
  
Heero: *punches Duo*  
  
Duo: *eyes widen*  
  
Heero: It's for your own good.  
  
Duo: *high voice* Mr. Winky…pain…*falls over* X_x; *is unconscious on the floor, holding his crotch*  
  
Heero: O_o; I guess I aimed a little low…o.o;  
  
Quatre: Nice shot! *snickers*  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Quatre: *laughs nervously* Quahe..heh..heh…kyay…-.-;  
  
*beep*  
  
(Quatre is going to fly Wing Zero)  
  
Duo: Quatre, are you CRAZY?  
  
Quatre: DON'T MIND IF I DO! AGRLFARGLMOOKLE!  
  
Duo: *screams like a little girl*  
  
*beep*  
  
Sammi: The radiation has solidified the beam. Asa, will you do the honors?  
  
Asaki: *grin* Don't mind if I do…*slashes at them viciously*  
  
OZ Soldiers: *stare blankly*  
  
Asaki: Now's the part where you die, idiots…  
  
OZ Soldiers: …*blinkblink*  
  
Sari: YOU EXPIRE IN A HORRIFYING, TORCHLIKE MANNER WHICH NULLIFIES YOUR WHOLE PANSY-ASS EXISTENCE, LIKE SO! *demonstrates*  
  
OZ Soldiers: *enlightenment dawns upon them, and they follow her example perfectly*  
  
Sammi: I'm going to my trailer.  
  
Asaki: Why don't we have extras that speak English!?  
  
Director: *takes 3 blondes and goes to bed*  
  
*beep*  
  
Sammi: We've got to get to the base!  
  
Duo: Wooh! Let's go!  
  
* S I L E N C E *  
  
Duo: *elbows Sari, who is nodding, and whispers out of the corner of his mouth* Your line.  
  
Sari: *blank stare*  
  
Quatre: *rips the headphones off her head, and she begins to sing at the top of her lings*  
  
Sari: I DID IT ALL FOR THE NOOKIE! (THE WHAT?) THE NOOKIE! (THE WHAT?) THE NOOKIE! SO YOU CAN TAKE THAT COOKIE, AND STICK IT UP YOUR--  
  
Director, Tech, and Cast: *collective stare/sweatdrop*  
  
Sari: *meekly* Sorry…  
  
All: THAT'S YOUR NAME!  
  
Sari: I know, I know…*slinks away*  
  
Wufei: Thank God that ANNOYING ONNA is GONE! …now, where were we?  
  
Sammi: On Sari's line, you idiot.  
  
Wufei: Oh…*leaves*  
  
Director: Whose line is it after Sari?  
  
Everyone: Wufei's.  
  
*beep*  
  
Duo: Oh, shit, here comes the night watch! *shoves Quatre into a closet and slams the door* HIDE! THEY CAN'T SEE GIRLS IN MY ROOM!  
  
Sari & Asa: …*sweatdrop*  
  
Sari: Uh…Duo? We're over here.  
  
Duo: *blinks blankly at the two of them, and sheepishly lets Quatre out* Sorry 'bout that, Kat…you look kinda girl, after all.  
  
Sari & Quatre: WHAT?! *go collective weasel and attack him*  
  
Night Watch: *walk in* What's-- *survey the damage* Duo screwed up again?  
  
Duo: *squeaks in pain, twitching on the floor*  
  
Asaki: *nods, sweatdropping, and ushers them out*  
  
*beep*  
  
(karaoke scene)  
  
Heero: *dead drunk* Na na na na, na na na na, hey, hey, hey, gooooooodbyyyyyyyeeee…*falls off the stage, out cold*  
  
*beep*  
  
Duo: …she's dead, isn't she?  
  
Sammi: Hey guys! How about a nice dinner after this sc--*stare*…aw, shit. You're filming, aren't you?  
  
Sari: No shit, Sherlock.  
  
Duo: Hey! She's not dead!  
  
Sammi: *mumble* Idiot…*louder tone* DIE, BAKA! *attacks Sari*  
  
Sari: *horrified scream*  
  
Duo: …*sweatdrop*  
  
*beep*  
  
Quatre: So what will we do? What equipment should we get?  
  
Duck: AFLACK!  
  
Trowa: What's that, Kat?  
  
Duck: AFLACK!  
  
Quatre: Okay, who put the insurance duck in?  
  
Geico Gecko: *hangs on to Trowa's unibang for dear life*  
  
Quatre: I'm going to my trailer to kill myself.  
  
~~~  
  
THERE MAY COME A TIME WHEN THERE WILL BE MORE! MUCH MORE! SO STAY TUNED! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, REVIEW! 


End file.
